villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boingo (Hoodwinked!)
Boingo is the hidden main antagonist of 2005 computer-animated film, Hoodwinked!, and the tertiary antagonist of its 2011 sequel, Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. He is Red's arch-nemesis and former best friend, the Evil Ski Team's former leader and boss, and the Goody Bandit. He was voiced by Andy Dick who also played Nuka. Biography Beginnings Not much is known about Boingo. However, the reason for his evil, sadistic side is because of him becoming fed up with being the lowest, hard-working animal of the Big Bad Forest and having to answer to everyone else. He reveals this to Dolph when they are in Boingo's lair. In Hoodwinked! Boingo is first seen hitching a ride with Red on her bicycle. Red asks Boingo if he is still working for the Muffin Man, but the disappointed rabbit says that someone stole the recipes last night and as a result, lost his job. Red apologizes to Boingo for this and asks him if he is still running the cable car. Boingo tells Red he is, but says that it is nothing compared to eating goodies all day. Pitying her friend, Red decides to give Boingo a carrot crumpet, one of the goodies in her basket, to cheer him up and he becomes jubilant and thanks her for this. Then Boingo happily hops away into the forest with his special treat and waves goodbye to Red. Later, Red hitches a ride in Boingo's cable car, with him saying how it isn't so bad to ride it as it is better to see the forest without worrying about wild animals (mostly wolves). He talks about how forests can be dangerous for him and then asks Red if she delivers up this far. Red says she usually doesn't, but tells Boingo that she was thinking about what he said earlier about the Muffin Man because she has to protect Granny's recipes from the Goody Bandit as the Big Bad Forest will be shut down if they aren't careful. Suddenly, the doors fly open and a startled Red begins to lose her footing. Scared, Boingo tries to grab Red's basket to save her, only for her to fall and land in the Big Bad Forest before encountering Wolf. After Wolf fails to catch Red, Boingo hands an easter egg to Wolf saying it's a "shortcut to Granny's". However, Wolf finds that the easter egg was misleading that directed him and Twitchy to a mine cart instead. It is implied that Boingo filled the mine cart with dynamite so that he can trick Wolf into thinking they're candles and light them up so that it kills Wolf and Twitchy. Throughout the film, Boingo interacts with Granny, Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy and warns some of them about the Goody Bandit, a mysterious bandit that steals all kinds of goodies. Near the end of the film, Nicky Flippers told Granny, Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy that the real bandit was with Red when she fell from the cable car, knew a shortcut to Granny's cottage, asked Granny for her signature at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition, and when Kirk's schnitzel truck's tires were stolen and turned into a bulldozer afterwards. The bandit is revealed to be Boingo. In Boingo's cave lair, Dolph is worried that the police may find them, but the rabbit rolls his eyes and tells him to forget about them because they have everything they need in the lair. However, Dolph also fears that Granny (whom he refers to as the "old lady") will return as he now knows she is still alive. Annoyed, Boingo reveals the reason that he is evil by saying that he is done answering to the Muffin Man and Granny and feeling like an outcast and that they can both take a hike. Red, who was secretly hanging onto Boingo's cable car, overhears Boingo and Dolph's conversation and realizes that Boingo was the Goody Bandit the entire time, devastating her. The rabbit makes it clear to his henchman that he will never answer to anyone again and disturbingly bursts out wailing, laughing evilly, and then crying. Calming down in a matter of seconds, Boingo proclaims his love for his job and explains to Dolph how it works, such as prioritizing, setting your goals, and writing a mission statement. When he gets to asking where to yourself in 5 years, Red comes out of hiding and answers, "How about behind bars?". Shocked at Red's sudden presence, Boingo freezes and pretends to act innocent, nervously greeting Red and, all the while smiling, telling her she "spoiled the surprise". Red tells the rabbit that he is the bandit and Boingo replies after a short pause and glance at the Evil Ski Team, "Surprise!" and fake smiles. When Red says she is going to retrieve the recipes, Boingo challenges Red to a fight. After Red calls him a bad bunny, Boingo reveals his true colors to her by saying that she is finally catching up, asking if she thought he followed her around on her deliveries because he liked her. Furious, Red desperately tries to defeat Boingo in battle, but they are both evenly matched. Boingo gains the upper hand and defeats Red because of his long ears (which he has the ability to use as hands or to block an attack). After teasingly asking Red to go home and cry to her grandmother, Boingo orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the book, and Vincent to get the schnitzel truck (not counting Keith, who is told by Boingo to change his name to Boris because his name doesn't sound scary enough). Red tells Boingo he is crazy, to which he sinisterly replies, "Maybe so. But I'm top of the woods now, baby!". He proceeds to sing "Top of the Woods" and explains his plan to Red, in which Phase 1 was nabbing the recipes, Phase 2 being adding his own special ingredients to every goody called Boingonium, a chemical with very addictive properties, and Phase 3 being building his real estate business and literally blowing the Big Bad Forest away. Boingo's "Phase 3" of his evil plan on his way to becoming dictator included using the area he intends to blow up using explosives for real estate enterprises that were a casino, a factory (to make baked goodies), Cottontail Club, BoingoAir International Airport, Amusement Park, Boingopia, Ultra Mall, Zoo and Boingo Beach. He tells Red that since he now has Granny's secrets, he proceeds to order Dolph to gag Red and throw her in the cable car filled with dynamite (which Boingo sinisterly calls the "Dino-Mite Express Home") and then laughs evilly at Red's predicament. Boingo concludes the song's finale with added dancing (with the Evil Ski Team as background dancers {which Keith is not good at}) and then pointing at Red and exclaiming, "You've been hoodwinked, baby!". Then he and the Evil Ski Team perform jazz hands. Meanwhile, Granny, Wolf, and Kirk see all of this and sneak in to save Red and capture Boingo and his henchmen (after taking on Dolph {who was sent by Boingo to apprehend the gang}, whose clothes are taken off by the gang). However, after Wolf poses as a building inspector and has Boingo walk with him and keep discussing about building new weapons in his lair, he is defeated (but not Granny and the Woodsman). Boingo then sets the rope on fire with his ear and tells Granny that Red is "going to take a ride" and that there aren't any brakes on the cable car. Then he sets the cable car off on the zip lines and cackles evilly. Immediately, a shocked Granny gets on a bicycle, grabs a pan, and pedals over to Boingo, who tells Granny that Red doesn't trust her anymore. Granny yells at the rabbit to get out of her way and hits him with the pan, briefly dazing him. Granny proceeds to let go of the bicycle and jump onto the pan, sliding toward the cable car. Frustrated, Boingo turns toward the Evil Ski Team and growls, indirectly ordering them to go after Granny. Boingo is shocked to see Dolph undressed and beaten, but hops into his burlap sack as they slide on the zip line. Granny manages to save Red (who has freed herself) by having her climb up on her hood. When Granny pulls the emergency lever, the cable car falls into the river below and explodes, completely destroyed. Red and Granny cheer for their victory, only to be unpleasantly surprised by Boingo shouting, "End of the line, ladies!" and laughing evilly. Thinking quickly, Red and Granny both use their hoods as parachutes to lift themselves high in the air to avoid Boingo and the Evil Ski Team. Angered at having lost them, Boingo sarcastically says, "Oh, wonderful!". Suddenly, Boingo spots something at the end of the zip line and widens his eyes in shock, with him and his henchmen falling right into one of the police vans. Chief Grizzly closes the doors and tells the officers to take them to prison. Before the van leaves, Boingo watches Red and Granny soar down to safety and refusing to go to prison. Then Twitchy tells Boingo to "say 'Parcheesi!'" and takes one last picture of him, stunning Boingo with the camera flash. Boingo proceeds to frantically bang on the doors, screaming, "Not prison! NOT FOR A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!!!" as the van drives off. As Red and Granny land, they are congratulated for exposing and defeating Boingo. Afterwards, Red, Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy (excluding Kirk, who went off to travel with the Happy Yodelers) are rewarded by Nicky Flippers offering to have them work for him as Happily Ever After agents and they gladly accept. In Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil As in the sequel, Boingo is currently locked up in London Bridge Asylum in his very own cell. Red, Wolf, and Twitchy interrogate Boingo and he says in a creepy voice, "Hello, Clarice." When Red asks him who Clarice is, Boingo sees someone walking by and makes up a lie, saying that she is and greets her. After she leaves the asylum, the gang asks Boingo who the witch is, but he doesn't answer most of their questions. Having had enough of Boingo messing with them, Red tugs on Boingo's right ear, hurting him. In response, Boingo asks her if she is still mad about him trying to kill her a long time ago. Thanks to Twitchy, they find a clue in his cell. Boingo ominously tells the gang that the witch just left a few minutes ago. It is unknown what happened to Boingo and the Evil Ski Team after that event since his henchmen weren't seen (though they could have been in their own cell). Personality Boingo is very cruel, greedy, impatient, self-centered, traitorous, arrogant, egotistical, and knowledgeable, and is an evil, ruthless, manipulative, and sadistic genius (though in the first film he doubts if he would say "genius" as he was asked to join Mensa). Throughout the first film, Boingo feigned innocence, convinced the others that he is a nice, harmless, and unobjectionable animal, and did not reveal that he was the Goody Bandit and secretly hired the Evil Ski Team until near the end. Red, Wolf, Kirk and Granny all explained out in their witness sayings that Boingo acted very innocent and kind. It isn't until further investigation proves that Boingo is a corrupt and blasphemous megalomaniac who endeavors to fatten up children, kill innocent people using dynamite to make space for real estate, and become an oppressive dictator towards those who he'll spare alive all for money and revenge. He lives in his own cave lair and used to travel in his cable car (which got blown up in the first film). Boingo has a pet peeve for Keith's name because he doesn't think it sounds threatening enough ("Keith, change your name. It's not scary. Try Boris. "Keith. Watch out for Keith!"). Boingo also has a passion for carrot crumpets, which are his favorite food. Appearance Boingo is a tan rabbit with beige eyebrows, a muzzle, and feet. He has blue eyes, a pink underbelly, and long ears that he can use as weapons. In his song "Top of the Woods", Boingo sang that the critters looked down him because he is fuzzy and small, and his ears are too tall. Gallery Boingo with Red.jpg|Boingo riding on Red's bicycle Boingo's innocent face.png|Boingo's fake innocent face Boingo Making Red Fall Out of His Cable Car.jpg|Boingo pretending to be scared when Red is about to fall out of his cable car Boingo with Granny.png|Boingo with Granny Hoodwinked boingo.png|Boingo's evil laugh Boingo challenging Red.png|"You best be fearing the ear, baby!" Boingo challenging Red Boingo VS Red.jpg|Boingo facing Red in his lair Boingo the bunny top of the woods.jpg|Boingo during "Top of the Woods" Hoodwinked boingo top of the woods.jpg|Boingo and the Evil Ski Team during the big finish of "Top of the Woods" Boingo Trapping Red.jpg|Boingo trapping Red in his cable car filled with explosives Boingo grinning evilly as he prepares to kill Red.png|Boingo preparing to kill Red Hoodwinked-Boingo-Dolph.jpg|Boingo and Dolph watching Red and Granny escape Boingo Getting Arrested.jpg|"Oh, no! Not Prison! NOT FOR A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!" Boingo and the Evil Ski Team being taken to prison Biongo (Hoodwinked Too).jpg|Boingo held prisoner in the London Bridge Asylum Hoodwinked Too Hood VS Evil Boingo in London Bridge Asylum.jpg|Boingo being interrogated by Red and Wolf Trivia *Boingo's introduction in the second film is similar to Hannibal Lecter. *He also shares some similarities with Plankton. **Both are friends of a red hero (Mr. Krabs and Red) until a recipe came between them. **Both have Napoleon complex. **Both are tucked into the food business (Boingo in confectionery and Plankton in restaurant). **Both want to get the recipes of their competition for use it as a mind-control instrument for their evil plans. *When he hops, his feet make chattering noises. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thief Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Martial Artists Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outlaws Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Imprisoned Category:Brainwashers Category:Polluters Category:Parody Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Vandals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aristocrats Category:Oppressors Category:Saboteurs Category:Envious Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Incriminators Category:Rivals Category:Gaolers Category:Slaver Category:Strategic Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Insecure Category:Forgers Category:Serial Killers Category:Big Bads Category:Spoiled Brats